So it begins
by WheelchairDiva
Summary: Elizabeth is excited when she finally receives her Hogwarts letter. Little does she know that one letter would change her life forever. It's gonna be a very adventurous year that's for sure! Please read, story is better the summary. AU, set during book 1. This is the first story in my series I'm writing about Elizabeth. Rated T for some mild language (Just to be safe).
1. Chapter 1- Awaiting her letter

**A/N:** So here's the first story of my AU Harry Potter series I came up with, it may be slow at the start because I have to introduce my two OCs and weasel them into the lives of our favorite witches and wizards. So please give me a couple of chapters before you decide that you don't want to read it, because I promise it will get better as time passes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, the wizarding world, or anything else related.. JK Rowling does. The only things I do own my OCs Elizabeth, Matthew, and their parents.

So without further ado.. our story begins..

* * *

**Chapter 1- Awaiting her letter**

**June 20th 1991**

Our story begins with an eleven year old girl named Elizabeth J. Miller, she had long light brown wavy hair and light brown eyes, was average height but because she was thin and had long legs it made her appear to be taller than she was, and had to wear black squared glasses to see. If you asked her what her favorite thing about her was, she would say her glasses because she thought they made her look older.

Elizabeth loved reading and her studies, she always tried her best to see the good in people even when they gave her reasons not to, loved making friends, and was very mature for her age. Now she wasn't perfect she was human after all, her worst flaws were her lack of self-confidence, she give up on herself to easily, and she was to shy for her own good.

Right now she was looking out her window of her small second story bedroom, stretched out on the window seat with the window wide open letting in the warm summer breeze. Now Elizabeth was not simply watching the clouds go by or daydreaming like most girls of her age would be doing looking out their window, she was waiting for a letter to come.

Same may think it's odd to be waiting for a letter in a window because post only comes to mail boxes, but this letter was special. It was her ticket out of the house away from her parents who always seemed to be fighting, and it would mean she would know for sure was magical like her older brother Matthew.

You see Elizabeth grew up in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. Elizabeth's father Frank worked as a banker at the local bank and sometimes helped friends out as a handyman, while her mother Lynn only had a part-time job cleaning houses so she was able to do that and still take care of the kids and the housework.

Since her parents both had low paying jobs her family always had what they needed and only sometimes got what they wanted. Her parents claimed it was to show her and Matt that sometimes just because you want something doesn't mean you get to have it, but they both knew it was because they couldn't afford too many extra things.

Her parents seemed to always be arguing and fighting, which left Matthew to pick up the pieces and comfort his little sister. There were some nights that their parents were fighting so much and they would sleepover in eachothers room just because Elizabeth would get scared and couldn't sleep.

There was something about the family that only they knew, her brother Matthew was a wizard even though her parents are what wizards called muggles since they had no magical powers. Being that her parents were muggles they didn't have the slightest clue the wizarding world existed and the family only found out about that two years ago when a nice and kind witch who came with Matthew's letter to explain.

* * *

**Flashback (July 25th 1989)**

Out of nowhere there was a knock on the door of the little two story house.

"I'll get it!" a young boy with shaggy dark brown hair yelled, jumping up out of the floor where he had been playing with his little sister. His little sister ran after him to see who was at the door. Together they opened the door to reveal a tall, black-haired lady in some weird looking emerald-green dress. She had a very stern face with squared black glasses.

"Hello children." the lady said "Are your parents home? I need to have a word with them."

"Yes our parents are both home" said the boy, then he turned to his sister "Liz go get mom and dad, tell them that someones at the door for them."

All he got as a reply was a nod from his sister before she ran off to find their parents, she was to shy to speak with a stranger there.

The boy turned back to the lady at the door and said "I'd let you in Miss but my parents don't allow us to let strangers in the house by ourselves."

The lady smiled "I understand, I wouldn't want you to go against your parents wishes. I don't think I introduced myself, my name is Minerva McGonagall, you can call me Ms McGonagall" She put her hand out hoping the boy introduces himself, even though she knew more about him then he did of her.

The boy took her hand shook it, saying "My name is Matthew Wayne Miller, you can call me Matt."

She smiled thinking about how nice he will be as her student. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matt."

Before anything else could be said Elizabeth returned with their mother Lynn. Lynn was a very average women in her early thirties, she was average height and weight, had dark brown eyes and curly black hair.

"How can I help you?" Lynn asked, unaware how that one question would be the beginning of something very unexpected.

The rest is history, Professor McGonagall came in and told the family that Matthew was a wizard and he was to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to control his magical abilities. The family of four did not expect how much their lives would change after hearing the news that McGonagall came to tell them. However if you asked them today the two kids were glad that it changed, the main reason was they finally would be able to get away from their parents constant arguing.

Before Mcgonagall left she was cornered by very concerned Elizabeth. "Miss McGonagall you said that Matt was a wizard, does that mean I'm a witch? I want to go to Hogwarts too!"

McGonagall smiled at the young girls concern and bent down to eye level with her. "Don't worry dear you are a witch, but I'm afraid you can't go to Hogwarts this year."

Elizabeth started to cry "But why can't I go too if I'm a witch?"

"Oh dear don't cry!" McGonagall said wiping the tears off Elizabeth's face, "I did not say you couldn't go at all, but that you couldn't go this year. If my records are correct, which they are, you will be going to Hogwarts in two years time."

Elizabeth calmed down to where she was only sniffling now. "Oh ok, so you'll come tell me in two years?"

McGonagall chuckled "No dear, I wont be coming. We'll send you a letter like the one I gave your brother, and I'll arrange someone to come and take you both to get your supplies for that year."

Next thing McGonagall knew Elizabeth gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Miss McGonagall!" and ran off leaving the stunned Professor there to chuckle and then leave.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think about it? I had a bit of writer's block when it came to the conversation between McGonagall and the parents so that's why I wrote it the way I did. I know this one is a bit slow but I had to have this chapter to give a little background on Elizabeth and Matthew. I promise it gets better! Next chapter will be fun since she'll get her letter and then goes to Diagon Alley with the help of very sweet redheaded lady and her family. Any guesses who it will be? Although I did kinda give it away haha. Please review and follow! If anyone has any suggestions for me let me know :)!

_WheelchairDiva =D_


	2. Chapter 2- Books Under the Bed?

**A/N:** I'd like to start off by say thank you to caring16 and nataliaivette1 for being the firsts to favorite, and nataliaivette1 for being the first to follow! This chapter is a tad longer than the first and gives more insight about Elizabeth and her family, also has some cute sibling moments. I hope you like it :)!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, the wizarding world, or anything else related.. JK Rowling does. The only things I do own my OCs Elizabeth, Matthew, and their parents.

* * *

**Last time-**

McGonagall chuckled "No dear, I wont be coming. We'll send you a letter like the one I gave your brother, and I'll arrange someone to come and take you both to get your supplies for that year."

Next thing McGonagall knew Elizabeth gave her a hug and said, "Thank you Miss McGonagall!" and ran off leaving the stunned Professor there to chuckle and then leave.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Books Under the Bed?**

Elizabeth was awaken from her daydreams when a little gray owl bit her finger to get attention, he had dropped an envelope on her lap and left. Elizabeth looks down to look at her lap to make sure the envelope was what she thought it was and sure enough it was.

The front of the envelope said

Ms E Miller  
The Smallest Bedroom  
33 Ashover Drive  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devon

That's when she screamed and ran to her brothers room to show him.

"What's the matter with you Liz? Did you hurt yourself?" Matt asked very concerned for his little sister.

"No silly! I got my Hogwarts letter!" She replied and shoved her envelope in his face.

"That's brilliant! Why haven't you opened it yet?" Matt asked very confused why she hadn't ripped it open yet, she had been waiting for it to arrive for two years now.

"Because I thought we could open it together." Elizabeth said shifting her weight back on forth between her feet.

"Well come here you dork and let's open it!" Matt said laughing and then pulled her to sit on the bed next to him.

They opened the envelope together to find her Hogwarts Letter, supply list, and a extra note that they didn't realize was there.

They read her Hogwarts letter first,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Miller,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Then they read her supply list,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Matt this is a lot of stuff for mom and dad have to buy for me." Elizabeth said looking over her supply list again.

"Well it won't be that bad, I still have all my first year books so you could have those. All they'll really need to buy is everything else. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok, I'll try not to worry. Do you remember where I put my trunk?"

"I think mum put it in your wardrobe." Then he noticed the extra piece of parchment, "I wonder what this is? You should have only had two pieces of parchment."

So they read the extra letter together,

Dear Ms Miller,  
As I'm sure you're both reading this, this is also to Mr Miller as well. I wanted to inform you both that I arranged for Molly Weasley to take you both to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies on 25 July. The Weasley's have also offered to let you both stay with them until your departure on The Hogwarts Express on 1 September, just ask your parents first. Ms Miller see I told you not to worry dear, I know you going to be a great witch and I'm hoping that you will be joining your brother in Gryffindor so I can be your Head of House. I'll see you both at the start of term, enjoy your time at the Weasley's.

Yours sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall

"That's my friends Fred and George's mum! I've always wanted to go to their house!" Matt said, very excited to see his friends again.

"The same Fred and George that you did all those pranks with last year and got in so much trouble with?" Elizabeth asked worried about whether or not she needed to be on the look out for pranks.

Matt snickered "Yep!"

"Great!" She said sarcastically, then asked "I guess I should be worried about getting pranked huh?"

"Of course! But we'll go a little easy on you since your my little sis.. Maybe."

"Lovely!" Liz sighed rolling her eyes.

"You know not everyone gets a personal letter with the others? That means my little bookworm is already teachers pet! Aw!" Matt said messing Elizabeth's hair up.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever! At least I'm not a prankster and won't be in detention every week!"

"Sure you won't sis! I may end up corrupting you yet, especially with the help of the twins and Lee!"

"Keep telling yourself that Matt! I will never fall for your evil ways!" Liz said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wanna bet bookworm?" He said as he started tickling her making her laugh really hard and loud.

* * *

Two minutes later their mum came to the door "You two are in the house, there's no reason to be this loud inside! You both know better!"

Very quickly there was a chorus of "Sorry mum!" coming from Liz and Matt.

"Mum look what I got!" Elizabeth said in a sing song voice while getting up and handing her mother the first two papers, "Matt said I could reuse his first year books so you wouldn't have to buy them again. Oh here there's also this too from Ms McGonagall." She finished handing her the last paper.

"This is wonderful sweetie, I know how much you're looking forward to going. That's a very nice thing for you to offer Matt. Your dad and I will give you the money you'll need for both of your other things." Lynn said handing the letters back to Elizabeth

"Mum do you think we could stay at the Weasley's?" Matt asked, then trying to convince her added, "It would be easier for you and dad if we did, then you wouldn't have to worry about taking us to Kings Cross Station."

He then elbowed Liz asking her to help, when she perked up and begged "Please mum? It would be good for us to be around other magical kids before we go to school."

Lynn chuckled realizing the little show her children just put on for her, but since she hasn't seen either one this excited about something in a while she didn't say anything about it. "Ok you can go..."

"Yay!" Liz said, spinning around on her heels.

"Sweet!" Matt said, thinking of all the pranks he can pull with his friends.

"But you will both be on your best behavior!"

"Yes mum!" They said together giving her a hug.

Lynn chuckled at her two children, "Dinner should be ready soon so go wash up. Then after dinner I'll help you start packing, ok Liz?"

"Ok mum!" Liz replied before turning to her brother, raising an eyebrow as she asked "Last one to the table has to do the dishes?"

"Deal!" Matt replied, and with that they both ran off.

Running down the stairs they ran into their dad who had just came home from work, "Whoa! What's the rush kids?"

"Daddy!" Liz exclaimed jumping up in her dad's arms.

"Hi dad! We were just racing to see who could get to the dinner table first." Matt said looking up at his dad.

"Ah I see, you two be careful!" Frank said putting down his daughter.

Liz hit the ground running towards the kitchen table followed by Matt who hadn't expected her to do that. He finally got up to her before they got to the table making both of them be the first to get to the table.

"I win!" they both said then turned towards each other.

"No you didn't bookworm!"

"Yes I did prankster!"

Lynn and Frank having just come into the crowded kitchen to see the whole thing chuckled to themselves. It was like this almost every night before dinner.

"Why don't you both do the dishes?" Lynn asked while putting the last touches to the dinner she had been making.

"Fine!" They both sighed.

"Good, now let's eat." Lynn said bringing dishes if dinner to the table.

And with that the all tucked in to the wonderful dinner of fish and chips. Dinner that night was filled with talk of Hogwarts, mostly from Elizabeth.

* * *

When dinner was done Elizabeth and Matt kept their promise of doing the dishes and cleared the table taking them to the sink.

"So I wash, you dry?" Elizabeth asked turning to her brother.

Matthew laughed "Isn't that what we always do?"

Elizabeth laughed too "I guess you have a point there!"

Rolling up her sleeves she started washing the dishes in the sink. It wasn't long before they both heard their parents fighting in the other room.

Liz sighed "You know it's gonna be nice not hearing that everyday."

Matt put the plate he had been drying down and put his arm around his sisters shoulder "Yeah it will. Just think in five more days we will be going to Diagon Alley for our school things and then staying with the Weasley's. I know it's hard, but we need to just keep looking on the bright side."

Just like that Elizabeth was calm again, her brother always knew what to say to make her calm.

She smiled and then hugged him, "Thanks Matt!"

He smiled hugging her back saying "You're welcome Liz!". Releasing her he turned to the bubbles in the sink and put some on her nose laughing.

She rolled her eyes and went back to washing the dishes. Ten minutes later they were done washing, drying, and putting away the dishes.

Matt was the one to break the silence, "So now that we're done here, want some help packing your trunk?"

"I don't think mum will be helping anytime soon." Liz said pointing to the room where their parents were still arguing, "So sure! Where are your old books? We could pack them first since I'm not sure what else I'll need."

Matt winced at the mention of their parents but decide to drop it. "They're under my bed. Come on!" He said grabbing Liz's hand and lead her upstairs to his room.

"You put books under the bed?" Liz gasped "They could have gotten damaged under there!"

"It was the only place I could put them without some of our muggle family finding them!" He replied putting emphasis on the word muggle.

"Oh, good point!" She agreed just as they got to his room.

"Ok so grab some books and take them to your room. Then I'll help you figure out what else you'll need or want while at Hogwarts."

Matt kept his word and helped his sister pack while Lynn didn't. Liz didn't mind since she had fun packing with Matt and got to ask him a lot of questions about Hogwarts. That's what they did all night, until they fell asleep in a pile of Elizabeth's clothes in the middle of her floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I know I said that this chapter would include the trip to Diagon Alley, but I'm kinda stuck on what exactly to write for that part so please don't hate me :). Please review! This is my first fanfiction and I want to know what you think of it. Until next time, WheelchairDiva :D


End file.
